Over the years, a great variety of toy vehicle sets have been designed. These sets typically include one or more self-propelled vehicles, and one or more sections of track for supporting and guiding these vehicles over a course. To enhance the excitement of these toys, various curved tracks are provided which form winding and torturous courses for the vehicles.
One of the difficulties in the design of curved track for toy vehicles is that of ensuring that the vehicle can successfully negotiate the curve. In some instances, the vehicle has a tendency to fly off the track, while in other instances the vehicle tends to stall against a portion of the curved track. Because of these difficulties, many prior art toy vehicle sets are limited to tracks having only gradual curves, for example, a curve in which the average radius is many times larger than the length of the toy vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved track for toy vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curved toy track for use with toy vehicles having a length greater than the radius of the curve.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a curved toy track which assists a toy vehicle in negotiating the curve.